It is well known in the art to use insulated slab-on-grade foundation system to protect shallow foundations. More particularly, the invention pertains to an insulated slab-on-grade foundation system and it method for shallow foundation. The typical isolation system for foundation does not adjust and is fixed or does not adapt to the different dimension of shallow foundations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved insulated slab-on-grade foundation system with a simple configuration.